Pripper drabbles
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Some random Drabbles i came up with, that is too short to be in a story. Update: Holy crap! The views are very high!
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

Private sat in a corner, crying. Skipper sighed then stepped in front of Private. Private looked up. Skipper closed his eyes. _'Its time'_ He thought then opened his eyes. "What is it Skippah?" Private asked while standing up. Skipper stepped closer causing Private to back up. Skipper looked at Private for a long time. Skipper pressed his beak to Private's beak. Private started at Skipper in shock. Skipper pulled away a little, so his beak was still close. "Private." He whispered, causing Private to tremble. The little penguin was still as a statue staring at Skipper.

Drabble 2

Private ran into a forest breathing heavily. Skipper was running behind him. Private smacked against a tree. skipper pinned Private to the tree with one flipper. "Thought you could keep running?" Skipper asked. Private gulped in fear. Skipper grabbed Private's neck then lifted him off the ground. Private struggled for air. Skipper dropped Private to the ground. Private cowered against the tree.

* * *

**yea moi is evil to make this a story instead of making this more epic :D**

Drabble 3

Skipper was sitting next to Private. Private was looking down nervously. Skipper suddenly wrapped his flippers around Private's sides tightly. "OW, Skippah that hurts!" Private yelped, but Skipper ignored Private and tighten his grip.

* * *

**I leave you on the edge of your seat... EVIL!**

Drabble 4

Private cried softly in his bunk. Skipper jumped next to Private's bunk, "Are you OK Private?" "Y-Yes Skippah.." Private said while covering his face. "Private.." Skipper said softly. The little penguin trembled as Skipper lifted him from his bunk to the floor. Private stared at Skipper, fear in his soft eyes. Skipper put a flipper on Private's shoulder, causing Private to look down.

* * *

**Once again I leave you on the edge of your bunk- I mean seat!**


	2. Chapter 2 (I mean chapter 3!)

Private layed in his bunk trembling. To make it worst he fell out each time he heard thunder. Just when he was going to jump back in his bunk again, a pair of flippers keep him down. Private turned around to see Skipper, "Oh, hi Skippah." "Private? Why are you falling out of bed?" Skipper asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Um.. Thunder. I'm scared of thunder." Private said backing away. Skipper sighed then he pulled Private with him in his bunk. "This is gonna be a long night." Skipper growled under his breath.

"Skippah? Are you sure this is ok?" Private asked nervously. "Would you rather sleep by yourself?" Skipper asked. Private shook his head, then snuggled against Skipper. Skipper's feathers turned a shade of pink. "Thanks Shippah." Private mumbled. Even though those words were muffled Skipper still heard them, "Your welcome Private."

* * *

**Skipper and Private sleeping in a bunk K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Skipper: you know that isn't true!**

**me: *yawns* sure, whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Chapter 2!)

Drabble 5

Private was sitting in the HQ, Skipper came up to him. Private turned around, "Oh, hi Skippah." Skipper put his flipper on Private's cheek. "Uh, S-Skippah?" Private asked nervously. Skipper slid his flipper down to Private's stomach, which scared Private even more. The little penguin tried to pull away but Skipper pulled him back. The older penguin stepped closer, causing Private to lean away. Skipper pushed his beak against Private's beak. The small penguin pulled away while taking steps back, then Skipper walked toward him.

**aw poor you, hoping this wasn't a drabble!**


	4. Chapter 4

Private was leaning against the wall. He turned around when he heard the hatch opening. Skipper walked slowly towards him. Private froze where he was. "Private?" Skipper asked in a low voice. "Yes Skippah?" Private asked. Skipper takes another step forward. "W-What are you doing?" Private whispered in a trembling voice. Skipper steps in front of Private and looks in the little penguin's light blue eyes.

Then the older penguin moved closer. Skipper runs a flipper down Private's back. Then the leader pulled Private forward and pressed his beak to the young penguin's beak. Private's eyes widened. Skipper pulled away and stroked Private's feathers. The older penguin wrapped his flippers around Private's waist. Private looked into Skipper's icy blue eyes. Fear was fading from the little penguin's eyes. Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck and kissed him.

**Me: O_o**

**Skipper: I think Sweet Pripper is frozen.**

**King Julian: The Sweet Pripper lady is ice? PARTY TIME!**

**Me: NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T!**

**Skipper: RING TAIL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper kissed Private. Private's vision went blurry. Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private. _Ok, this is going to far! I'm putting my foot down! Uh.. well.. I would expect I can't move.._ Private thought.

Skipper slid his flippers down. Private suddenly pulled away.

Skipper looked at him surprised. "Sorry Skippah but I'm just not ready for that." Private said with a sigh. Skipper shrugged then got out a bottle of beer out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Private screamed then threw the bottle across the park. "I could ask you the same thing. that was my-" Skipper started but Private covered his beak. "There is no way I'm letting you drink that!" Private said.

**Please review.**

**Skipper: no-no don't review.**

**Pika: I just want some opinions!  
**

**yea what pika said.  
**

**Snowball: Why should they review?**

**Me: wait.. your supposed to be Kowalski's mind.**

**Kiki: nu-uh**

**Me: AND YOUR IN SKIPPER's MIND!**

**Kiki: Actually Private's mind.**

**Me: JUST STOP IT!**

**Everyone: NO! LA LA LA LA LA LA!**

**Me: SHUUUUUT UPPPP!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: SHUT THE FU** UP!**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Everyone: LA LA LA LA!**

**Me: OH COME ON!**

**Everyone: DE LA ANNOYING YOU IS FUN!**

**Me: JUST SHUT UP! *screams a blood curling scream***

**Everyone: Ok OK OK We'll stop!**


	6. Chapter 6

Late one evening, Skipper was walking towards the HQ, tired from a long day spent playing cards with Kowalski. Skipper sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of kissing Private, stroking his gorgeous neck with his beak. Mmm, thinking about Private was having an immediate effect on Skipper's anatomy. He entered the HQ. Private was laying on the floor. He was groaning while harshly rubbing his neck. Finally, Private cried out, "Skippah!"

Then sat up. Skipper walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Private asked.

"Checking on you cause I heard from Kowalski, you been acting strange." Skipper said.

"Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually." Private said.

"Find out what?" Skipper asked.

"'That ever since last week I've been dashing in here to play with my neck and pretend you were doing it." Private said with a sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather have me rub it?" Skipper asked suddenly.

Private's eyes widened. "Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"What made you think that?" Skipper asked.

"Cause of the pictures of snowball." Private said.

"I made those for Kowalski." Skipper said.


	7. Chapter 7

Private stared nervously as the movie started. he shivered. How did he get into these messes? It felt like years when the movie ended. Private wanted to get some sleep but images of blood overwhelmed his brain. This did not mean pictures of blood was in his brain. That would be down right gross! He let out a small scream. Skipper appeared at his bunk, "You know people actually want to sleep?"

"I-I know.. But that movie was really scary! I don't see why I had to watch- W-What are you doing?"

Skipper had climbed into his bunk.

(Good thing Private is small. xD) The older penguin did not answer the little penguin's question. He pulled Private close to him. Private whimpered softly, "W-What are you-"

Skipper covered his beak.

Private stayed silent. Skipper moved his flipper away. Private rested his head on Skipper's chest, relaxing. That didn't mean, Private's head took a nap on Skipper's chest.

* * *

**Skipper: STOP POINTING EVERYTHING OUT!**

**Me: sorry sorry! Its just humor... Gezz...**


	8. Time

Private stared at the clock. _Tick.. Tick.. _There was no tock. But that's how their clock was. The little penguin hoped time would never be up. What If Skipper disappeared from his life? Kowalski walked out of the lab, "Ok Private you can-"

Private ran in the lab. "Go inside..." Kowalski finished.

Private ran into Skipper at full speed. "Oof! Careful Private.." Skipper groaned.

"Sorry Skippah." Private said, tilting his head. "Are you going to be ok Skippah?"

"No need to worry Private." Skipper said with a tiny smile.

"Oh good. If you died, I swear I would kill myself." Private said.

"Nothing will get better if you kill yourself." Skipper said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Private asked.

"Cause everyone would miss you." Skipper replied.

"I don't care! I can't live without you!" Private sobbed.

Skipper pulled Private in a hug. "Its ok Private, I'm not going to leave you." Skipper whispered gently.

"Promise?" Private said with a sniff.

"I promise." Skipper said with a smile.

Time seemed to go by slowly. But Private didn't mind. That's how his life was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Really Private, the mission wasn't that hard!" Skipper shouted.

"I-I'm sorry Skippah! I won't mess up again! I swear!" Private whimpered then covered his head waiting for a hit.

Tears hit the ground slowly. Skipper's eyes softened, "Private.."

The little penguin uncovered his face. "I'm sorr-" Private started to sob but Skipper covered Private's beak.

The young penguin's eyes filled with more tears. Skipper moved his flipper. "I'm sorry!" Private whimpered.

"Private, stop being sorry." Skipper said gently.

"B-But Skippah-" Private started to say but stopped himself by closing his eyes.

Skipper was reaching a flipper towards Private. The older penguin stroked Private's side. Private tried to back away but he felt frozen. But he came back to reality and buried his face in his leader's feathers. Sobbing wildly. "Its ok Private.." Skipper whispered gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Private backed to the back of the room. Skipper walked forward with a knife in his flipper. "Why would you do this Skippah?" Private asked lowering his head.

Skipper answered with a chuckle. He slammed the knife in Private's stomach. It teared through his stomach slowly. Private let out a scream.

**AHHH! SCARY DRABBLE! *runs away* **


	11. Chapter 11

"Skippah!" Private screamed.

No answer. "Skippah!" He screamed again.

Only silence remained. "Skippah..." Private screamed weakly.

Tears rolled down Private's face.

Private tried to climb up but tumbled back down. "Not who I expected but whatever." A dark voice said.

Private looked up and his heart flipped. Hans was looking down at him. "Skippah!" Private screamed as loud as he could.

Hans turned around. "Uh oh.." He said then ran.

A flipper reached down. "You OK Private?" Asked a calm voice.

Private smiled. It was Skipper. He took Skipper's flipper.

"Thank you Skippah!" Private chirped while hugging Skipper.

"Your welcome Private." Skipper said, returning the hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you." Private's beak hanged open in shock.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Skipper said with a smile.

Private gulped before answering, "yes.."

"I love you cause your eyes are beautiful." Skipper said looking into Private's eyes.

"I love you cause of this." the older penguin said touching Private where his heart was.

Private smiled and blushed.

"I love you cause your kind to everyone." Skipper said.

Private closed his eyes and smiled. "I love no one but you." Skipper said softly.

**Is this drabble stupid?**


	13. Chapter 13

Private's pov

I shivered as cold air swept through my feathers. Man, I wish Skippah was awake.. But too bad for me, my leader was asleep. I closed my eyes tightly.

_Skipper's pov_

I opened my eyes sleepily. Private was trembling and whimpering. I slowly put a flipper over private's shoulder to pull him down. I heard Private yelp softly as his head rested on my stomach. I ran a flipper down Private's back gently. Private relaxed and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Greet**

Skipper had just got into the HQ when a small fluff of feathers tackled him. "Honestly Private, I was only gone for a minute!"

"Oh, whatever!" Private laughed, nuzzling his head into Skipper's feathers.

**Call**

Skipper blinked as his cell phone rang. With some difficulty, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Skippah!"

"Private! I thought Kowalski was watching you!"

"I told him I had to get a drink."

"Did you.. get it?"

"No! I lied to him!"

"What? Why?"

"So I could call you?"

"Why...?"

"Cause he's trying to teach me math again!"

**Hug**

Skipper almost fell over when a pair of flippers wrapped around him. "Private, what are you doing...?"

"Hugging you?"

"Why?"

"Cause... Cause.."

Private trailed off, trying to think of a good reason. "Aha! Cause its "hug Skippah day!"

Skipper stood there, looking confused at Private's answer.

**Tickle**

****"NO NO STOP!"

"Why?"

Skipper was doing something to Private that the little penguin couldn't resist. Though Private was telling Skipper to stop, he was smiling and laughing. Skipper was tickling him.

**Surprise **

Private jerked as a beak nudged at his neck. The little penguin looked frightened, then he spun around. He glared at his "attacker" "Will you stop that!"

Skipper grinned, "But you're so adorable!"

**Cut**

"Private, whats that on your side?"

Private turned around, "Nothing."

"Oh, it's not nothing."

Skipper pinned Private. "K'walski and Rico are in the HQ you know."

"Not in this room."

He stared at the bandage on Private's side. "You wouldn't dare." Private whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Skipper asked, raising his brow. He unwrapped the bandage. The bandage was covering a cut. "You suck at hiding wounds."

"It worked fine until you pinned me."


	15. Chapter 15

Skipper was about to go up the ladder when he heard sobbing. He looked over at the bunks, where Private was in his bunk.

"Private, are you ok?"

"Yes.." Was the sobbing reply.

Skipper frowned then walked over to Private, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Private sobbed.

He turned over to look at Skipper. His eyes were rimmed with red. How long had he been crying? Skipper draped a flipper over Private's should to lean him into the leader. Private sobbed into Skipper's feathers. After a while, Private sniffed and looked up at Skipper. "So Private, why were you crying?" The older penguin asked.

Private dried his eyes and smiled a little then snuggled close to Skipper, "It doesn't matter.."

Skipper stroked his back gently. Then when Skipper looked at Private again, the little penguin was asleep. Skipper softly laid Private down. Then put a blanket on Private. The little penguin looked so cute when he was sleeping.

**I'm so... So... hungry. xD Well, I'm bored too. **


	16. Chapter 16

Private ran into a forest breathing heavily. Skipper was running behind him. Private smacked against a tree. Skipper pinned Private to the tree with one flipper.

"Thought you could keep running?" Skipper asked.

Private gulped in fear. Skipper grabbed Private's neck then lifted him off the ground. Private struggled for air. Skipper dropped Private to the ground. Private cowered against the tree. He had to try to get away. He had to try… Private tried to run past Skipper but the older penguin threw him into another tree. The younger weakly stood up. Skipper was now standing over him, raising a blade.

"NO!" Private screamed.

*** He fell with a loud thud. Private looked around. He was in the HQ? Was it a dream? The young bird weakly walked over to his bunk. He climbed in it and rested his head on his pillow.

**Moving on...**

* * *

Skipper was sitting next to Private. Private was looking down nervously. Skipper suddenly wrapped his flippers around Private's sides tightly.

"OW, Skippah that hurts!" Private yelped, but Skipper ignored Private and tighten his grip.

"Let go of me!" Private shouted.

He tried to kick Skipper away. The younger opened his beak to shout again, but Skipper jammed his beak against his. Private stared in shock. He could barely feel Skipper's tight grip.

* * *

Private cried softly in his bunk.

Skipper jumped next to Private's bunk, "Are you OK Private?"

"Y-Yes Skippah..." Private said, covering his face.

"Private..." Skipper said softly.

The little penguin trembled as Skipper lifted him from his bunk to the floor. Private stared at Skipper, fear in his soft eyes. Skipper put a flipper on Private's shoulder, causing Private to look down.

Then he backed away, "I'm sorry Skippah..."

Skipper pulled Private in a hug.

"Shh, its ok, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Thunder flashed sharply. Private yelped then clinged his leader. Skipper tore Private off him then got into his bunk with Private.

"Skippah, y-you don't have to do this." Private whimpered, wait for the next sound of thunder.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Skipper said.

Private smiled, cuddling closer to his leader and closing his eyes.

**Lets hear it: AWWWW! I closed my eyes while writing the last part! No lie. **


	17. Chapter 17

Private backed to the back of the room. Skipper walked forward with a knife in his flipper.

"Why would you do this Skippah?" Private asked lowering his head.

Skipper answered with a chuckle. He slammed the knife in Private's stomach. It teared through his stomach slowly. Private let out a scream. *** Private found himself on the floor. He tackled whatever was in front of him.

"Oof! What the heck Private?" Skipper muttered, pushing Private off him.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Private said then he stared at his leader, "Hold on, Why the heck did you push me on the floor?!"

"I pulled you on the floor, I didn't push you." Skipper said, folding his flippers.

Private growled under his breath and climbed in his bunk.

**Skipper: Betcha everyone will stop reading your stories all together!**

**Me: Just because there's no happy ending?**

**Skipper: YES!**


End file.
